


I Love You (As a Friend)

by best_of_pjo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Marichat, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_of_pjo/pseuds/best_of_pjo
Summary: Chat Noir is tired of keeping secrets from his lady, and he's tired of being lied to. He begins to wonder if they should reveal themselves to one another, even if it comes at a price.ORThe one where Chat Noir desperately wants to know who's behind the suit, but Ladybug can't risk it.
Relationships: ladynoir, marichat - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	I Love You (As a Friend)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first post within the Miraculous fandom, so let me know what you think:)

“So  _ this  _ is your master plan?” 

Ladybug huffed. “Zip it, Kitty.” She tied the rope around the dock, then hid the rest of it so the boat would appear to be free for sailing. “Remember that our opponent isn’t exactly the most intelligent.” 

Chat Noir gasped. “Hey! That’s not very nice. Chloe may be a little rude…”

“A  _ little _ ?” 

“Okay, fine. She’s irritating, but that’s no reason to insult her intelligence.” 

“She's trying to  _ kill  _ us, Chat.” 

He smirked, waving her off. “She's not the first. You need to stop worrying.” 

Ladybug stood up, her blue eyes narrowing and her hands balling into fists of terror. “Can you stop messing around for  _ once _ ? I’m not going to die tonight at the hands of Chloe because of your antics.” 

“Woah, woah, who said anything about dying?” Chat settled his hands on his staff, leaning towards his partner. “You know I’d go to the ends of the earth to keep you safe, M’Lady, even if you were complaining the whole way.” 

For a moment, Ladybug caught herself smiling. She shook her head, ridding of any thoughts of compassion towards the arrogant superhero. 

“Ah, almost had you there,” he noticed, swooning in and taking a hold of her right hand. “What would it take for you to love me, bugaboo?” 

“Stop goofing off, Chat,” she reprimanded. “If we’re not careful, Chloe might-“

“Ladybug!” he cried suddenly, his gaze diverting to a figure above them. He pushed her out of the way, causing them to roll underneath a nearby pick-up truck. 

“What-“

“Sh!” he scolded, pointing towards the boat. Ladybug turned her head, her eyes widening at the sight of Chloe in a replica of the queen bee suit, except it was now more black than yellow. 

“We don’t have to fight!” she called out. “Hand me your miraculous and this will all end.” 

Ladybug rolled her eyes. Yeah  _ right.  _ She’d heard that routine about a dozen times. 

A sudden realization dawned on the heroine. Her plan was missing an important factor; she’d forgotten to fake her disappearance into the water before going into hiding. Now, Chloe had no reason to go on the boat and trap herself. She could only think of one solution, and it was deadly. 

“Chat…” she said quietly. He turned his full attention on her. “I’m going to need you to close your eyes. I’m transforming out of this.” 

He nodded but was hesitant to close his eyes. “What if we just end this? What’s the worst that can happen if we expose our identities to each other?” 

Her eyebrows furrowed. “Are you  _ crazy? _ We’d have to give up our Miraculous!” 

“But...Master Fu doesn’t have to know,” he proposed. “We’re loyal to each other. I trust you fully, and I know you trust me. Why can’t I know who you are, once and for all?” 

Her heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces. “That’s exactly  _ why  _ we can’t know,” she said. “If we knew each other’s identities, we’d be putting all of our loved ones in danger as well. What if Hawkmoth were to capture one of us?” 

“I would rather die protecting you than live and put you in danger, M’Lady.” 

The impact of his words was immediate. She felt tears spring up in her eyes and wiped them away. 

“Chat Noir,” she said, “I do love you. It may not be a romantic feeling, but you  _ are  _ one of my closest friends. I trust you more than anyone.” He stared at her expectantly. “Which is why I could never risk putting you in jeopardy. You mean too much to me. I can't lose you, Chat. I can't even imagine being Ladybug without you.” 

His shoulders slumped. “I understand. I won’t look, I promise.” He shut his eyes and covered them with his hands. 

On a whim, she leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” She pretended to ignore the smile that instantly stretched across his face. 

She transferred out of her suit and ordered Tikki to make a loud splash in the water. The kwami obeyed, diving into the water loudly enough for Chloe to hear.

“There you are!” 

The blonde immediately went for the boat, but Tikki was already out of the water and back by Marinette’s side. “Tikki, spots on!” she said. 

After her quick transformation, she pulled Chat’s hands away from his face. “Let’s do this, Kitty.” 

He smiled his usual trouble-maker smile and started towards the akumatized victim. 

The villain was still attempting to untie the ropes on the dock, and since the heroes had the element of surprise, it didn’t take long for Chloe to be saved, alongside Paris. Ladybug and Chat Noir waved goodbye to her before jumping to the roof of the same building. 

“I’m about to transform,” she said. She spotted a pillar big enough for them to both hide on opposite sides of it and be invisible to one another. “There!” 

They ran to the pillar, the only sound being of their transformations. There was a moment of silence before he said, “M’Lady?” 

“Yes?” 

“Did you mean what you said? About not being able to imagine being Ladybug without me?” 

Her heart skipped a beat. “Yes, I meant it.” 

The silence between them was deafening. Marinette wanted to run home and never leave her room. Why was she suddenly so nervous around her obnoxious partner? 

“So, I’m important to you,” he concluded. All of the tension was lost. Marinette laughed. 

“Of course you are,” she said. “Who else would save me on the regular? You’re an extraordinary friend.” 

He leaned on the pillar, his radiant smile exposed to the world. “Back at you.” 


End file.
